He can do what now!
by Chick1966
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny have a hidden talent.Why did the gang give them a certain idea of a greaser Idol? Why did the gang almost get hit by a car.What happens to Ponyboy at midnight? National TV! To top it off there's a special ending review please. PonyXOC
1. Ponyboy and Johnny's lullaby

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys, Chick1966 here. I'm new here and this is my FIRST fanfiction EVER! So I'll try my best and I hope you guys like it. This is about Ponyboy's secret talent. Find out what it is. Also I do not own the Outsider's character or the some that is in here. Enjoy and please review! I suggest you listen to this song on youtube:p **

The guys were ate the Curtis's house as usual. Dallas, Soda, Darry, and Steve were at the small table in the corner of the living room. Two bit was on the floor with a bottle of beer in his left hand, surrounded by beer bottles. Johnny was sitting on the couch waiting for Ponyboy to come back from his room. Ponyboy came back with a brown-medium sized guitar in hand.

"Hey kid, what's with the guitar", said Two-bit. He looked interested for once since Mickey Mouse came on.

"Oh well, Johnny wanted me to play a song on the guitar and teach him out to play and sing", said Ponyboy with a soft smile towards his best friend.

"You sing, last time I checked you weren't on America's got talent", said Steve as the rest gang came into the living room. Two bit and Steve cracked up at that comment.

Soda bounced over and gave his little brother a hug while ruffling his auburn locks. Ponyboy gave him a glare but looked amused none the less.

"You gonna play a song for us Pone?" asked Soda

"I don't know, me and Johnny can go to the lot"

"It's ok Ponyboy, we would be delighted to hear you play", said Darry while giving Dally, Two-bit, and Steve warning looks. "Ok" said Ponyboy.

The gang sat on the floor in front of the two boys. Steve and Dally looked bored with cigarettes hanging from their lips. The rest of the gang had amused, nervous, and excited looks on their faces. Ponyboy began to strum the guitar.

(Safe and Sound- _**Johnny/**__Ponyboy/__both)_

_I remember tears streaming down your face _

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_**I remember you said**_

_**Don't leave me alone**_

_All that's dead and gone have passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_The morning light_

_You and I will be safe and Sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Everything's on fire_

_the war outside that door keeps raging on_

_hold on to this lullaby_

_even when the music's gone_

_gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_The morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and Sound_

_(x2) oohhhhh_

_**oohhh**_

_ohhhhh_

_**oohhhhh**_

_ahhhh_

_**aahhh**_

_wahhh_

_aahhh_

_Whaahh_

_just close your eyes_

_you'll be __all right_

_come __morning light_

_you and I will be safe and Sound_

_(x3__) oohhhhh_

_oohhh_

_ohhhhh_

_Oohhhhh_

_Oohhhhh_

_Wahhh_

_Oohhh_

_Oohhhhh_

_Whaahh_

Ponyboy opened his eyes and looked in front of him. The gang looked awestruck and their jaws were hanging open. Ponyboy looked at Johnny and he shrugged.

"That was amazing!" said Two bit

"It was really good, Kid", said Dally with a shocked look on his face

"Thnx guys"

"So you guys thinking of signing up for the talent show on Tuesday", said Steve

"I don't know, said Johnny and Ponyboy. They both looked proud of themselves, but still nervous

"You guys have my support", said Darry as he headed back to the kitchen to make dinner.

Ponyboy and Johnny made a silent agreement. They would hold a greaser idol.

"Ok we'll do it", said Johnny with some new found confidence.

**Ok guys, Do you want me to continue. Not one of my best work, but I was really excited to get this up. Do you want to see greaser idol and the rest of the greaser's singing? Stupid humor will be included. If you want me to continue review please. I'll get this up as soon as possible. Thnx later. I love you guys. **


	2. A big announcement

**Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to update. I hope I get more reviews this time.**

The guys were at the Curtis house, all except Johnny and Ponyboy. The guys were starting to get worried for the 2 youngest of the gang. Even Dally and Steve who tried to seem like they didn't, but everyone could see that they did.

"Where's Pony and Johnnycakes?" asked Soda with desperation and concern in his voice.

"Ponyboy said he and Johnny went to the lot, but that was 1 hour ago" said Darry. He looked up from his newspaper and started to get up. "I suppose we should start looking for them".

"No need for that Darry. Here they come now" Said Dally with a bored but relieved look on his face. Darry sat back down getting ready to cream Ponyboy in for being late. Johnny came in through the door with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey Johnny, where's Ponyboy. Is he with you?" asked Soda in desperation to see his baby brother.

"Yea, I just saw him with you", said Dally. Before Johnny could answer Ponyboy came barging in the door like he knew somebody completing his dramatic entrance with a spin. In his hand was a mini radio with green earphones. He came in singing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I will try to find my place  
>in the diary of Jane<em>

He did a graceful spin step, his auburn locks flying. The gang looked in amazement as he never tripped once. Steve was just hoping he would fly over the coffee table. _Damn showoff kid. What can't he do _he thought with envy.

"Where have you been Ponyboy? Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were"! Darry yelled with his voice booming through the voice. He said this as soon as Pony stopped spinning.

"Sorry Darry, but me and Johnny were at the park coming along with an idea" said Pony while giving his older brothers the bambi eyes.

"Well ok, just make sure it doesn't happe….wait I thought you were going to the lot" accused Darry.

"Ooooohhhhh", said the gang. "Ponyboy's in trouble", said Two-shit…I mean Two bit.

"Well you see, Johnny and I saw a injured cat. It saw us so we scared it off and it ran to the park" said Ponyboy smoothly.

"Then we followed it and before we knew it, it was gone" said Johnny with a heartbreaking expression that looked rehearsed.  
>"Long gone" said Ponyboy. He put up his hand above his eyes like he was searching for something.<p>

"Yeah, he went south for the winter" Two bit tried to say in a serious voice. He was met with 6 pillows.

" SHUT UP TWO-SHIT"! EVERYONE SHOUTED. Even Johnny.

"What if it wasn't even a boy you stupid drunk!" said Steve while knocking Two bit upside the head.

"I thought my opinions were appreciated" Two bit fake cried. Every greaser for himself was yelling like it was an auction to win $50 and a box of cracker jacks. Before everyone jumped each other, Ponyboy and Johnny were trying to calm everyone down.

"Hey everyone, quiet please" tried Ponyboy.

"Please Shut up" he tried again. His voice was laced with frustration as he kept glancing down at Darry's hammer on the coffee table every time the screaming got louder.

"Guys"

"HEY ASSHOLE REJECTS. WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU WITH THAT 5 POUND HAMMER!" Everyone was speechless as this came from the gang's pet. Johnny was standing on the coffee table with fire blazing through his eyes. He had a death glare that would make Tim Shepherd run into the closet. Everyone sat down like there was no tomorrow.

"So the announcement is very important" said Johnny in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm scared" whispered Dallas with a scared look on his face. Everyone gave him a 'WTF' and 'What are you on' look.

**Hey guys. I know there's a lot of OOcness and I hope you liked this Chapter. More stupidness comes later. Will update as soon as I can I will also try to make a longer chapter next time.**


	3. TwoBit, you stupid drunk!

**Hey guys. I want to thank all the people who support me on this story. I really appreciate it. Please give me some Ideas on what should happen I also might add some characters of my own.**

_Last time:_

_"__HEY ASSHOLE REJECTS. WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU WITH THAT 5 POUND HAMMER!" Everyone was speechless as this came from the gang's pet. Johnny was standing on the coffee table with fire blazing through his eyes. He had a death glare that would make Tim Shepherd run into the closet. Everyone sat down like there was no tomorrow._

_"So the announcement is very important" said Johnny in a sickly sweet voice._

_"I'm scared" whispered Dallas with a scared look on his face. Everyone gave him a 'WTF' and 'What are you on' look._

"So you guys gave me and Johnny a great Idea" said Ponyboy

"After our little singing performance, we decided to…. Drum roll please" Johnny said. "Oh hold on a bit" Two bit got up and kneeled in front of the couch with a serious look. With a sudden flick of his wrist he banged on the couch while making drum noises. Ponyboy looked with disbelief as much as the other members of the gang. Once Two-bit sat down he was met with 6 pillows.

WHAM!

"YOU STUPID DRUNK, THAT WAS AN EXPRESSION!" Steve slapped Two- bit across the head. Hard.

"So anyway, Johnny and I decided to host a greaser idol!" exclaimed Ponyboy with excitement written all over his face. The room got quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Steve was on the floor arm wrestling with Soda, they're muscles still flexed, they're eyes both popped and jaws slacked. Darryl was looking at Ponyboy and Johnny with a "Were going to the doctor's today look". Two- bit's beer was tilted to the side and landed on Dally's pants. By the time he noticed, Two- bit was being choked by his own hair. He kept making strangled noises trying to breathe.

"You stupid drunk!" Steve's rant could clearly be heard in the background. Pony and Johnny looked on to the scene in peer amazement and disbelief. Darry was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Can you please repeat that?" Darry asked, clearly still in denial. Ponyboy sighed in exasperation.

"We said…Oh no we know what you said, we just can't believe it" Dally interrupted, still strangling Two-bit with his own hair. Since Two-Bit was turning blue Dally let him go while cussing a strand of colorful words. He got up from his place on the floor and went in search of a towel.

"Well it happened, so all of you have to be in it. No buts'. We have to put the signs up by today because it is in 2 days" Johnny explained.

"Why on earth would we do that" said Dally

"Because some of us still have that photo of you guys at the Christmas party (might make a fic of it. Just tell me on review if u guys want it) that shouldn't be open to society" blackmailed Ponyboy with a devious smirk on his face. The gang paled. Two- Bit actually looked like he might spit out his liquor.

"It won't be getting out anywhere kid" chided Steve

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Steve" added Johnny "What would every person in Tulsa think if this picture was shown on everyone's car" Johnny said with a smirk as devious as Ponyboy's smirk.

"Johnny, what happened to you man" gasped Soda with fake astonishment.

Johnny shook his head slowly "time man, it changes you". Dallas muttered something like I have a whole new respect for you. Two-bit laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll do" Darry said with defeat. The gang looked like they wanted to interrupt, but they thought better of it.

"Let's start putting these posters up then, guys" Ponyboy ran out the house like he was chasing his book 'Gone with the Wind' that really went with the wind. The gang followed at a little more controlled tempo. The gang was outside of the house walking down the sidewalk. Soda was carrying the posters. Two-bit carried the glue and tape.

_Hey, Mickey you're so fine _started Two-Bit.

"Two-bit, what are you doing" asked Dallas.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm practicing my song for the show" Instead of 1 hand, Two-bit was met with the hands of Soda, Darry, Dally, and Steve.

"TWO BIT, YOU STUPID ASS DRUNK" Shouted Ponyboy, Steve, and Johnny.

_Hopefully things will be a bit calmer now _Darry thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm starting new stories, but I will mostly work on this one. I also have to work on my profile. Check me out ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, It's me. I'm going to try to get this story up as soon as possible. I've been depressed a lot lately and I'm sure most of you have seen the disruptive thing. So I don't know if I should just give up. I'm going to finish this story for you guys though. Advice please. I don't know what to do please help me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. I apollili :D some things just came up with A LOT of drama I decided to keep continuing with writing. I haven't given up on ya'll cause I love ya'll too much.**

"Two-bit! I thought we told you that you need to learn when to stop tilting the glue" shouted Ponyboy. The gang was hanging posters, for the show, all over greaser territory. Right now they were by a fence on the sidewalk. Two-bit was tilting the container where paint usually goes. Therefore, the glue was 5 feet all over the sidewalk. Steve was about to back hand him for like the 50th time that day, but Soda stopped him. Steve muttered some curses.

"He'll get it this time….Hopefully" said Johnny coming to the defense of the crazy sober drunk. Darry was helping Pony glue a poster, while Steve and Dally was leaning up against the fence smoking a cigarette. Johnny was with Two-bit explaining how the whole glue thing works.

"Hey ya'll" said a familiar feminine voice, with a hint of a southern accent. The gang turned around and there stood a girl with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had a perfect smile. Her outfit was a dark blue jeans, red tank top with a hoodie, and some heels. She was a soc, but acted like a greaser most times.

"Miss me" she said with a small smirk playing on her rosy lips.

"Cody"!Ponyboy yelled.

I know. It's short. Don't even say anything. Working on the 6th chapter right now. So it should follow this one soon after. It will be longer though.


	6. Hanging Posters

**Stop the government from taking away YouTube, fan fiction, etc! Fight! Cody was inspiration given to me by Soda99 who came up with the name. Thanks girl the original Cody's name was going to be Ella and probably a brunette, but you know. Sorry this was so late. I lost my friend and we're not friends anymore. Maybe I'm a bad friend. I don't know.**

Cody's real name was Cocalia (Co-saw-lea) Arredondo Robertson. She was called Cody because she liked it better than her real name. Cody ran in her blood red 4 INCH stilettos, into Ponyboy's arms; while he twirled her around. Everyone knew that Pony and she liked each other, but they didn't want to make it official until they're date after the greaser idol. Therefore, they claimed that they were just friends with benefits. Ponyboy put her back down as they intertwined they're hands.

"Hey guys" Cody said to the rest of gang. They called they're hellos while giving her hugs and waves.

"So what are you guys doing" she said with a confused expression taking its place on her porcelain face.

"Were putting up posters for the greaser idol on Saturday" announced Ponyboy.

"It's before our date though, right Ponyboy" said Cody giving her future lover a glare. Pony gave her a gentle smile and put his hand lovingly on her cheek.

"Yes, sweetie it's before our date".

"I want to be in it" said Cody with a gleam in her eyes. This sent Two-bit and Steve into another reel of laughter. They were slapping they're knees and laughing like hyenas. Ponyboy looked irritated and Cody looked on them with a bored look on her face. The gleam was still there.

"I want to do Should've said no" said Cody. "OK sweetie, whatever you want" said a voice.

"TWO-BIT"! Yelled Ponyboy. It was Two-bit who had mimicked Ponyboy.

"YOU STUPID ASS DRUNK" screamed both Soda and Dally.

"Hey, that's my line" claimed Steve. To make up for it, he slapped Two-bit across the head. The gang went ahead and hung the rest of the posters up everywhere they could.

"Hey guys" said a voice. The gang looked to see the three Shepherds walking towards them.

"Cody!" screamed Angela, excited to see her Best friend. "Angela" screamed Cody. They ran to each other with wide open arms and hugged each other. They were also doing the little swaying motion. _This will be an interesting week the_ gang thought. Curly was looking at a poster on a random wall.

"What's a greaser Idol?"


	7. Twobit's sister!

**Hey guys, sorry it took me soooooooo long to update ;p. I had a lot of drama and technical difficulties going on. Hope you guys haven't forgot about me and like this chapter. I love you guys **

"That is a good question Curly!" exclaimed Two-Bit. He slung an arm over the curly black haired 16- year old "It's when people feel the need to brag about their talents or be wannabes for them".

"Uhh no" said Ponyboy as he shoved Two-bit out of the way. "A greaser Idol is when you want to show your talent of singing and dancing of people. It's going to be on the news and there will be food and catering. There's a chance that there will also be an after party.

"An after party! Can we go, please Tim" Begged Angel. She looked like she was about to start groveling.

"Sure, couldn't hurt" said Tim with a casual expression on his face. Dallas went up to him with a casual what's up man. They did the hand hug back thing. The thing how men hug with the hands thing. Angel and Cody were squealing and practically jumping.

"An after party, why wasn't I invited?" asked a feminine voice. A 13 year old girl with red and brown hair was leaning against a pole with a mischievous look on her face. Her skin was pale, but not so much like Cody's or Pony's. She was wearing a black half hoodie on top of a dark green shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hey Marjory" said Steve with a casual wave. Johnny muttered a quiet hello and Dallas, Tim, the two oldest Curtis's, Curly, and Ponyboy shouted hellos and gave her hugs.

"MAJORY" Yelled Angela and Cody. The 14-15 year old girls tackled the red head into a hug. They all ended up tumbling onto the ground…..

And tumbled onto the boys

AHHHH!

YIKES!

OWW MY LEG!

WHAT THE H***!

WHO THE F*** HAD THE ADAUCITY TO FART IN THIS SHIT HOLE!

This was heard to anyone in 5 mile radius.

"It's Melody" said Marjory. She went up to Two-Bit.

"Hey big bro"

I'll update soon


	8. Here goes that car

Yeps, Two-bit was Melody's older brother. Melody's real name was Marjory Madeline Matthews. She wants to be called Melody though. Melody was basically a tom boy who could be girly at times. She was sarcastic and funny and harassing.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here? Does mom know you're out and why are you walking out by yourself?" asked Two-bit. Melody rolled her eyes as her brother's protectiveness kicked in.

"Relax Two-bit" said Melody with a soft smile on her face. She realized that everyone was still in a ball on the hard ground in the

MIDDLE OF THE STREET WITH A CAR COMING!  
>Everyone tried to untangle themselves desperately as the car came closer<p>

"WEREALL GONNE DIE" Screamed Two-bit

"SHUT UP" YELLED STEVE "If I'm going to die like this, I want my last few seconds to be peaceful"

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone had a look of horror on their faces with the car one foot away from them. At the last second Ponyboy moved with all his might and unscrambled him from the ball. He got the drivers attention forcing him to do a u turn. Everyone was still in shock.

"Ponyboy, my hero" shouted Cody

Everyone thanked Ponyboy after he helped everyone up. It was evening and the sun was going down already.

"Well it's been a long day so we're going to head home", said Darry "are ya'll gonna staying over?"

"Naw, were gonna head home and watch ma" said Tim. Angela gave a quick hug to Melody and a long sway hug. The shepherds left the area towards their house. Dally left towards Bucks with Johnny in tow. The rest of the gang said Good nights and left. Once the Curtis brothers got home, they immediately went to bed. Ponyboy changed in to a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Soda climbed in to bed with him.

He put his arm around his baby brother.

"So we really gonna do this" asked Soda

"Yea, it seems like the perfect plan to tell people that greaser's are as talented as Socs" explained Ponyboy. It was quiet for a moment.

"Soda….?"

"Yeah, Pone"

"I love you"

A small smile graced the blond 17- year olds handsome face.

"Love you too kiddo. Now get some sleep"

**The next one will be getting ready for the Idol. Auditions will be held, or building the stage and getting the after party ready. Hopefully, it will be longer. I love you guys, thank you very much for reading this.**


	9. Auditions and Chaos

**Hey guys, if I don't update a while it's not on purpose. It's just family crap, so yeps. **

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, READ!**

"No, you can't do this to me!" screamed the random dude being dragged out by Two-bit.

"Next", said Johnny in a business like tone. The next person to come on stage was a girl singing G_o with gravity. _She was actually very good. She hit all of the notes perfectly. The guys looked in awe at her and applauded immediately after she stopped singing.

"I love this girl!" shouted Curly

"I wanna marry her!" screamed Two-bit. Two-bit walked back outside to help some of the gang with the setting of where greaser idol was being held.

"Congratulations Ariel, you have made it in to the show" said Ponyboy, giving her a charming smile. The show is in 2 days. It starts at 7:00 ends at 9:00. The after party starts at 9:05 and ends at 11:30. Ariel thanked Ponyboy and left with her long brown hair flowing after her.

"Next!" shouted Steve. This guy with chestnut hair that was short came on the dark blue stage. "I will be singing dirty little secret by the All American Rejects" he said. "My name is Jacob by the way"

_Let me know what I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell you one or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU SOUND LIKE A DEAD SQRUIELL ON CRACK!" SHOUTED Dally

"But, I belong here! I'll prove it!" said the guy. Jacob started singing again

"Oh no that's really enough" said Pony trying to be polite.

"Security!" yelled Soda. Soda was working outside on the stage for the show, but he came back in. Jacob got dragged out by Two-bit.

"Don't come back until you can at least sing twinkle little star!" he yelled.

"Next" said Johnny in exasperation. They auditioned 20 people and only 3 made it in. There was a series of "You stink" or I'll kill you if you don't shut up" or "This voice should be illegal". The most famous ones were "I'm gonna call the cops" and "Go get my bat". It went from yelling insults and illegal cursing to chasing people in cars and running into walls.

Angel and Melody came on stage with electric guitars.

"Hey, we'll be singing _this is for those who wait_, but a different song in the show.

The girls were perfect together and got every note hit perfectly. Their voices were in harmony with each other. (**Look up the song on YouTube**)

The song came to an end. The girls got huge compliments and they made it in. The next contestant was Cody. She looked stunning to Pony.

"I'll be singing _go with gravity, but Should've said no in the show_"

Cody's voice sounded like an angel's. It was stunningly similar to bells. SO gentle like a delicate flower, but at the same time it had power in it. When she was finished everyone's mouth hung open.

"Oh..." said Angela

"My..." continued melody

"Butternut" finished Ponyboy

"You made it Cody, Congratulations" said Ponyboy. He was practically beaming with pride that his soon to be girlfriend was an excellent singer.

Those were the end of the auditions. The gang went outside to check on the stage. It was about a mile away. They were awestruck. It was coming along great_. _The stage was a high black color with satin curtains which was being fixed by Dally and Darry. The sides of the isle were covered in rose petals and crystal bowls, courtesy of Angel and Cody. Two-bit, Soda, and Steve put up the huge tent of where the after party and buffet was being held. Melody was I charge of the food. The trophy for the winner was inside a glass case. Twinkly lights and party lights were hung everywhere. Johnny and Tim helped with this.

"This is amazing" said Pony still in shock. Dally, Steve, Tim, Angela, Cody, and Two-bit came to the rest of the gang.

"How did you guys afford this?" asked Curly.

"The red head broad and her 2 friends gave us a check. They want to come to this shin dig" said Dally with a smoke hanging out of his mouth.

"Marcia, Cherry, and Randy" explained Cody.

"We'll send them our thanks" said Darry in his booming voice. They all checked out the place. This was going to be the best thing in greaser history.

**Hope you guys liked it just 4-7 more chapters. Then I'll write about the Christmas party that was mentioned in this story in chapter 2 or 3. **


	10. Greaser Idol gets started

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. A lot of stuff went down. There may be a lot of short chapters for the songs and stuff. So this story will be like 15-30 chapters. I'll try to fit a lot of humor in this too**

"Ponyboy, open the door now!" screamed Cody.

Ponyboy stopped fumbling with his tie and turned around. He opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend.

"You look….wow" said Ponyboy. He was practically speechless. Cody was wearing a corset dress that went down to her knees. The dress was midnight blue with rhinestones on them. It brought out her eyes. She was wearing limited amounts of make-up and jewelry. The dress went perfectly with silver hooked heels. Her blond-hair was curled and went down to her lower upper back.

She gave Ponyboy a shy smile. It was still enough to dazzle someone though.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" said Cody. It was true. Ponyboy looked dashing in his black host suit and tie. His auburn locks were silky and grease free. His smile seemed to challenge Cody's. He gently cupped Cody's chin and kissed he gently.

"OW!"

"TWO-BIT, I HATE YOU!"

"OW! MY FOOT!"

Those words could be heard from everywhere. Just as they broke apart from the passionate kiss, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Melanie, and Curly was scene crashing through the dressing room door… on their faces.

They made groans pain as they slowly rose to their feet.

"Two-bit, I told you not to eat that bean burrito today from lunch" scolded Melody. She was embarrassed at the 18 year old's antics.

"Uhhh, ok, well Tim's checking everything we need off the list" said a voice like bells.

It was Angela. She looked like a super model. Compared to Cody, she looked like an Angel. Her blue-black ringlets were in a half up do with slight curls. Her dress like Cody's except red.

The boys, whose act was coming later, were in similar attire as Ponyboy. The girls as Cody. Angel was in a red dress and Melanie was green.

"You girls look stunning" said Melanie, awe-strucked.

"So do you" both girls said at the same time. It was true. Melanie looked gorgeous and out of character. She looked like- a girl.

"Thanks, Ariel helped me" smirked Melanie. Just then Ariel came in. She had a black hoodie on with a dress on under it.

"Hey, guys" said Ariel. Her hair was in a long ponytail. They muttered their hellos. Johnny and Dally came in.

"The performers and catering are all done" Dally said in a cool demeanor.

"We know our songs?" asked Johnny. Everyone in that room was performing that night. Especially during the final finally.

"Yea" they all chorused. They went out the door and were greeted with midnight breezes. They were shocked at how many people there were. The place was lit up with lights and the stage was spectacular. The catering was out and the TV crew. All greasers were there, from the brumly boys to the Tigers. Most of the nice Socs too.

"Sounds like your music" said Curly. His hair was straight for once. He didn't look like a hood for once.

Darry came jogging up to them. It's time Pony. He shoved Cody and Pony towards the stage as gently as possible. They passed Evie, Sandy, Cherry, and Marcia on the way up, muttering hellos along the way.

All attention was turned towards you.

"Hello everybody" started Ponyboy "and welcome to Greaser Idol" finished Cody

"Every greaser or Soc you love will sing for you tonight. Feel free to eat, dance, and enjoy the performance. There will be a special surprise at the end. The after party will follow soon after this" said Pony. He spoke with such confidence in his voice.

"We would like to thank Cherry, Marcia, and Randy for the money they donated to make this possible. As well as to everyone who helped" Cody flashed them a dazzling smile.

"So let's get started" they both said together.

So after this the plot will get very interesting. Unlike anything you've ever seen before. I will start working o the Christmas story after like 3 chapters. Review please. Catch you later;P


	11. Chapter 11 Read!

Hey guys!:D It's been awhile. I had internet problems and got my computer taken away for a while. I also had a lot of school drama. I haven't given up on u guys. I will finish this story. If I don't it means I'm dead, or I can't get to the internet anymore, or I forgot my password. Ily33 guys

Ur girl, Chick1966

P.S. Haven't forgotten about6 the Christmas party.

Oh I forgot, I wrote a book that I'm going to publish soon. It's called the Unforgettable, a shifter's series.

I can't wait til it's out:D If u want to read it, I'll be glad to pms u some chapters give me insight love u


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update this. If you read my last update then you would understand. Ok, back to the story **

Cheers from the crowd could be heard from all sides of the lot. The spotlight shined on Cody and Ponyboy as they announced the first performer. Cody took the microphone from her love and gave the first name.

"Give it up for Ariel!" screamed Cody. She was blocked out from the screaming. The host quickly made their way to the bottom of the stage, trying to find their friends as Ariel took their stage. They were by the buffet with some of the other guests. Two-bit of course had to be childish, and was throwing his food at Steve. Steve was about to punch the jokester in the face, but Melanie stopped him. She tapped his shoulder twice and Steve arched his eyebrow at her in question.

"I got this," she said quietly. She walked up to Two-bit and punched him in the gut. "Shut up!" she screamed at her brother as he fell to the floor, clutching his gut. She looked up as she saw two of her favorite friends.

"Hey guys, good job up there," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, it…..uh but why is he...know what, never mind, I learned not to ask," replied Cody as she saw Two-bit on the floor. She felt the urge to help her friend, but knew it was his stupidity that probably got him sucker punched in the first place. Ponyboy sighed and looked down at his fallen friend. Two-bit opened his eyes and gave his sister a cold glare as she shrugged her shoulders. Everyone felt the tension in the small area. Even the people left the buffet in a hurry to get away. Soda felt the need to break it.

"Hey look everyone, Ariel is about to start," Cody gave him a grateful smile. It was true though, Ariel was about to start. All attention was turned to her and the lights dimmed, leaving an eerie glow. She was still wearing her hoodie and jeans.

"Hey guys, this song is called 'Don't let me Stop you (by Kelly Clarkson)," Her voice carried out to the audience.

_I used to be a little bit shy  
>I kept my deepest feelings inside<br>Speaking up to you about my  
>Emotions has always been hard<br>But this just can't wait  
>Tonight I feel a little bit brave<br>So I won't let one more day pass without you explaining what we are_

The crowd got louder with every verse. She's really good, thought Johnny. The Curtis gang was dancing to her song, with the exception of Steve, Two-bit, Tim, Curly, and Dallas. They were just nodding to the music or looked at her with bored expression on their face with a cigarette.

Ariel tore off her hoodie to introduce a red tank top with lace at the bottom. It showed off her curves and matched with her black boots and black jeans. The hoodie was thrown into the crowd, where kids were fighting for it. Her voice got stronger on each note. Her dancing was going great with the music.

_This is gonna sound kind of silly  
>But I couldn't help but notice<br>The last time you kissed me  
>You kept both eyes open<br>Baby can you tell me what does that mean  
>If you're looking over your shoulder<br>Then you don't need to be with me  
>And I don't need to hold on<em>

Ponyboy spotted Cherry, Marcia, and Randy dancing in sync with each other, soda cans in their hands. Cherry caught his gaze and waved at him. Pony smiled a friendly smile, then waved at her.

_Don't let me stop you  
>From doing what you want to do<br>You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
>Take no chance get over you<br>no no, don't let me stop you  
><em>_If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
>Just don't pretend that you're into me<br>If it ain't true  
>No, don't let me stop you<em>__

_A lot of things I can take  
>Got a high threshold for pain<br>But let's get one thing straight  
>I'm not down to share you with anyone<br>If that's not what you're looking for  
>Nice knowing you but there's the door<br>'Cause I know that I could find someone  
>Who'll give me what I want<br>__  
>This is gonna sound kind of silly<br>If you're looking over your shoulder  
>Then you don't need to be with me<br>And I don't need to hold on_

_Don't let me stop you  
>From doing what you want to do<br>You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
>Take no chance get over you<br>no no, don't let me stop you  
><em>_If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
>Just don't pretend that you're into me<br>If it ain't true  
>No, don't let me stop you<em>_  
><em>_  
>Even if I end up broken hearted<br>I won't lie, I don't wanna hear your goodbye  
>But either way I'll be alright<em>

_Don't let me stop you  
>From doing what you wanna do<br>You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
>Take no chance get over you<em>

_no no, don't let me stop you  
><em>_If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
>Just don't pretend that you're into me<br>If it ain't true  
>No, don't let me stop you<em>_  
><em>  
>Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do<p>

_You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
>Take no chance get over you<br>Don't let me stop you_

_If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
>Just don't pretend that you're into me<br>If it ain't true  
>No, don't let me stop you<em>_  
><em>

Ariel's last note lingered into the air. There was only silence. A person in the audience clapped, and then the rest clapped. It soon climbed into a tidal wave of cheering and applause. Ariel gave the crowd a dazzling smile and went off stage._  
><em>Melanie and Angela went on stage as soon as Ariel left.

"Wasn't she great?" asked Melanie. There were catcalls and nods of approval from the crowd.

"Yep, she sure was best performance I've seen all night," said Angela. A few chuckles in the crowd were released.

The camera crew was talking to the audience who were watching T.V.

"If you guys want to see who wins you can vote by tuning in the camera crew," shouted Melanie. The girls both laughed.

"Ok, let's see who the next performer is," Angela started. The girls both smiled into the crowd, starting 'I love you's' and 'marry me's' from the crowd.

**Who do you guys think it is? You can vote by reviewing me what you guys want. There's more to come soon. Also you can suggest songs. **


	13. Very Important!

Sorry I'm taking so long. I have finals. Next week is my last week of school. In the summer I actually will have time to write and will post day and night for u guys. Again, I'm really sorry. Chick1966 out.


End file.
